


Pocky Day

by Mitsuki13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, chikayou, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki13/pseuds/Mitsuki13
Summary: Pocky game has straight to the point simple rules that anyone can follow but for Chika, it’s anything but easy especially if you want to play the game with Watanabe You





	Pocky Day

Riko breaths a lungful of the fresh morning air of Uchiura as soon as she steps out the door. The slightly chilly morning reminded her again that winter will be just around the corner and soon she will need to wear warmer clothes to protect her body from the cold.

She started to slowly walk the short distance towards the bus stop in front of the Takami's inn, all the while enjoying the morning scenery. It didn't take long before she stood in the property of the Takami's inn and immediately notice the slump back of her friend that was currently petting her dog.

"Chika-chan! Good morning" Riko called out and hurriedly walk over next to her. Shitake instantly notice her presence and bark at her but Chika didn't react at all and continue to mutter under her breath while patting Shitake's head as if she was in some kind of spell.

"Chika-chan? Hey! Are you okay?" Riko worriedly ask and wave her hand in front of Chika's face back and forth, hoping to snap her friend back to reality.

Fortunately, this method work and Chika snap out of her trance. Feeling embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming, Chika hurriedly stood and smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Ah, Riko-chan good morning"

Riko arch her eyebrow and waited for her friend to explain her behavior but a few seconds later all she got was Chika laughing weirdly while trying her best to avoid her prying gaze. "Chika-chan, did something happen with Yō-chan again?"

Chika felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks turned bright red when a certain girl was suddenly mentioned. "W-what? Why did you assume that it got something to do with Yō-chan? Can't it be that maybe I am having a hard time coming up lyrics to our new song?"

"Oh, so it's about the lyrics~ and here I thought it's about Yō-chan since you only get this distracted when it's about her. Sorry, my mistake" Riko said with eyes glinting mischievously. The devious smile that was tugging on her lips only shows that she didn't believe a single word her friend just said.

"Ugh, you're so unfair Riko-chan!" Chika puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She knows that her friend will just continue to tease her until she spill out what's been bothering her so Chika decided to just let it all out and prepare for a whole new level of teasing that will soon come after. "Do you know what day is today?"

Riko tap her chin in thought. "November 11. It's Pocky day, right?"

"…Riko-chan, you know about that?" Chika asked in amazement. She can't believe that Riko, a girl who didn't know much about school idols before, would actually know that a Pocky day which is like an equivalent holiday of valentines existed.

Riko nodded nonchalantly as if the answer was obvious from the beginning. "Well it is a popular event"

"Ah I get it! Artist post fan arts and doujinshis for special events-"

"Girls always talk about it in Otonokizaka that's why" Riko quickly denied her accusation before she cleared her throat while Chika just stared at her in disbelief. "A-anyway, what about it?"

Chika sighed, she feel frustrated just talking about her problem. "You see, Yō-chan and I have been doing the Pocky game every year since we learned about it in junior high school- Are you okay Riko-chan?! Why are you covering your nose?"

Riko continue to pat her nose with her handkerchief and briefly check it before she put it back in her pocket before waving her hand dismissively. "Ah sorry I thought my nose was bleeding for a second there. Don't mind me; just continue"

"Riiight. Anyway, it kind of became a ritual every year but the thing is… I never get the chance to win the game because it always breaks half way through it every single year! Yō-chan always says it's my win but I think Yō-chan is just being so kind to me" Chika puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, just talking about her current dilemma made her remember those entire failed attempt.

"…You guys never try again?" Intrigued by her friend's predicament, Riko asked for further explanation. She can feel that something wasn't right about Chika's story. _'That's strange. It's not like there is only one stick of Pocky inside its pack'_

Chika sighed exasperatedly. "I know right? But Yō-chan doesn't want to play again right after saying _'You only have one chance in Pocky game, you know?'_ so it became a secret goal of mine to see this game to the end this time and actually win!"

Chika pump up her fist with her eyes burning with determination but Riko could only look at her in sympathy and mumbled to herself. "Uwah, I see what she did there. Yō-chan is really desperately trying to avoid the inevitable by purposely breaking the Pocky without Chika-chan noticing it huh? She's good."

"What did you say? I didn't hear it" Chika leaned her head closer when she saw Riko mumbling to herself.

Riko laughed awkwardly. "W-what I'm trying to say is… do you know what it means to actually _win_ the game?"

Riko hesitantly asked her friend if she actually know what it means to play the game. It is not a game a normal person could just randomly play with anyone after all. _'Chika-chan is kind of dense after all'_ Riko smiled despite the disappointed frown that Chika directed at her. "Geez, I'm not that dense. You get to kiss the other person right? I know about it. After all, it is the reward that I have been aiming for!"

Riko let out a breath of relief, much to Chika's annoyance. "Well, it is a game originally made for lovers but I'm surprise you don't look like you were hesitating to actually do it. Don't tell me you guys already kiss?! Wait didn't you guys just went out recently? Wow~"

Riko smirked teasingly as she nudge Chika's arm. Chika tried her best to keep herself from reacting on Riko's teasing but her face betrayed her and felt it heat up once again.

"O-of course not! It is Yō-chan we are talking about here. After our relationship change she started to be overly conscious about me that I barely could hug her without her exploding from all the heat that is gathering in her face. It's really troublesome" Chika quickly explain as she desperately calms her nerves.

Riko laughed at Chika's flustered face.

"So I'm guessing you want to take this pocky game as an excuse to get a kiss then?" Riko asked teasingly once again but Chika's face turned serious. "Those entire failed attempt in pocky games to get that sweet teasing lips would probably make anyone snap at some point Riko-chan. It just so happen that day is today"

"I can't imagine it but I feel sorry for you" Riko comfortingly pat Chika's shoulder.

"I just don't know what I should do to make it a success this year. I could only hope that the Pocky won't break this time." Chika sighed.

Riko lose count of seeing her friend sighed and it worry her to no end. Riko took a deep breath before making Chika face her and push both side of her cheek. "Geez, stop sulking already. It does not fit you" Riko reprimanded, hoping this would help snap her friend of her gloomy aura. "b-but…"

"Besides, why does it matter? You could always continue"

Chika furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you are fast enough you can just bite the broken end and eat the rest" Riko winked at her and it took Chika a few more second to understand what her friend meant but when she did her eyes immediately sparkled at the brilliant idea.

**xX~*~Xx**

After the bell rang that signal the end of the class for the day, everyone hurriedly leave the classroom. Just like everyone else, Yō hurriedly put away her things to get ready for the usual practice. She was about to close her bag, when Chika suddenly slam a box of Pocky on her table.

Chika smiled brightly at Yō once the ash brown haired girl met her gaze. "You-chan! Let's play the Pocky game!"

Yō look around and sighed in relief once she confirm that only Chika and Riko was in the room before she smirks at the confident looking Chika. "Again? You sure love this game"

"Hehe this time I will make sure that I will win" Chika happily proclaim as she excitedly open the box.

Yō smiled fondly at Chika's silly antics. "You always win though"

"You know that is not true!"

Yō can't help but giggle when Chika puffed out her cheek, a habit she usually do when she is annoyed. Yō find this expression cute and she wanted so bad to embrace her girlfriend but she restrain herself from doing so knowing that her face would reacted exaggeratedly and turned painfully red from just a simple touch especially in a public place.

Yō stared suspiciously at Riko when she notice that the girl seems to happily listening in to their conversation as if she was waiting for something to happen _'Ugh, Riko-chan will definitely remind me of this day over and over again if I let her just stand there and watch'_

With the thought of Riko's brutal teasing, Yō quickly rack her brain for anything that will dissuade her determined girlfriend. "Ah Chika-chan we have to go to practice now right? A-and Riko-chan is here too"

Riko giggled. "Don't mind me I'm just happy I got a front row seat view of YouChika kiss scene- I mean don't worry I won't disturb you"

"Huh? This is not a movie!-"

"Yō-chan!"

Yō clamp her mouth shut when Chika's angry face block her view from Riko.

Yō gulped nervously. "Y-yes?"

"You don't want to play Pocky game with me?" Chika asked sadly as she lean her face closer to a Yō's flustered face. Her huge pleading red eyes look up at her with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Yō slack-jawed at the sight of Chika's sad face and she started to panic. "Uwah I'm sorry! I get it! Let's play! Please don't cry! Mphf-" Chika swiftly push a piece of Pocky stick in her mouth effectively stopping Yō from flailing her arms around. "Shika-hyan?!(Chika-chan)"

Chika slowly move closer to Yō and wrap her arms around her shoulder to prevent her lover from escaping. "Here I go You-chan...I won't let you get away this time" Shiver run down her spine at Chika's low voice.

For Yō, everything seems to move so fast. Her face heat up at the thought that the change in Chika's voice, the warm sensation of Chika's body press to her own and Chika's eyes that was looking at her with glint of determination distract her so much that she barely realized that Chika was already eating away the piece of Pocky on her side. She forced herself to snap out of it and also started to munch bit by bit despite the embarrassment.

When the Pocky stick reaches a point where it became too short that both of their noses were barely touching, Yō waited for the right moment to purposely break it. Once she got her chance, Yō didn't hesitate to force the remaining piece to snap in two. For a second there she felt relief that she was able to do it once again but instead of it ending there like it always do, Chika swiftly bit the broken end and continue munching the rest of the Pocky.

To say that Yō was surprise was an understatement. Yō's hearts thump erratically in her chest and all she could manage to do at the moment was to watch Chika's lips come closer and closer. She didn't have enough time to prepare herself for the oncoming kiss but when it did happen she completely forgot about the game. Chika's soft lips was warm but so much more softer and sweeter unlike what she expected and Yō found herself immersing on its sensation against her lips.

For a moment Yō expected it would end with just that simple kiss so she couldn't help the sweet voice that escape from her own lips when Chika lightly lick her lips as if asking for permission to enter. She was so surprise that she just instinctively open her mouth and Chika's tongue didn't hesitate to immediately deepen their kiss.

It seems to last for an eternity, since Yō could only focus all her attention at that moment and how Chika's tongue move as if trying to eat every last trace of Pocky inside her mouth. Their first kiss taste so sweet that her mind turned numb from the sudden stimulating sensation.

Then it's suddenly over and it took Yō a while before she could recover and catch her breath. It didn't last for more than a second of staring at Chika's satisfied face and beaming smile before Yō's face turned bright red with steams coming off her head.

"Yes I finally won!" Chika cheered in victory. She was so happy that she tightly hugged Yō despite her flustered state.

"B-but the Pocky already break but then you-… Chika-chaaaan" Yō weakly whined in protest while lightly hitting Chika's shoulder.

"What do you mean Yō-chan? It didn't break though?" Chika smiled like a Cheshire cat, daring Yō to prove otherwise.

Yō tried to say a retort to Chika but she knew nothing good will come out of it. Honestly, it wasn't like Yō want to argue about the result. After all, she is very happy to get a kiss from Chika but her mind is screaming for something to get Chika's attention away from her or she was sure she would die from embarrassment.

In her peripheral vision she notice Riko's presence and she finally remembers she was watching. "Riko-chan, you saw it too right?... Wait, why are you recording this?! And is that my phone?!" Yō exclaimed in embarrassment, her face turned a darker shade of red when Riko seems to change angle every so often to get a better shot of them.

Riko flicker her gaze away from the phone screen and smirk at Yō. "All I saw is Chika-chan winning and just got her reward. Oh and don't worry about your phone, the camera of your phone is a lot better than mine and I'll be sure to give it back once I transfer the video on my phone"

Yō frowned, she doesn't like how much Riko seems to enjoy her predicament. "Ah, Riko-chan! Don't tell me you said something to Chika-chan?! She won't have that kind of idea on her own"

Riko put her hand over her mouth to cover the devious smile plastered on her lips. "Ehh? I just told her how to get a sweet revenge from a person that cheats on the game"

"Ugh!"

"Yō-chan, what's wrong?" Chika asked and lightly squeeze Yo's back to get the girl's attention back to her. Yō yelp in surprise, totally forgetting that Chika was holding her in her arms. "Were you not satisfied with how I kiss you?"

Yō instantly notice the anxious tone in Chika's voice and her mouth move before she could think.

"Of course not! It actually made me so happy that I felt like I would float awaa- geez what are you trying to make me say, Chika-chan!" Yō cover her face in embarrassment.

Chika never saw Yō's face turned this red before but although it worry her, she feel so happy at the moment that she could barely stop herself from squealing at her girlfriend's display of cuteness. _'Ahhh she is so cute! I can't believe that such a person exists!'_

Chika chuckled and since she could not see her face, Chika resort to playfully whisper on her ear. "Why won't you look at me, Yō -chan? We could play the Pocky game again if you want a revenge you know? I'm all in for it if Yō -chan want to"

Chika's eyes widen in interest when the bright blush on Yō's cheeks suddenly creep up to her ears and neck.

Chika heard Yō mumble something she could not understand. "What did you say?"

Chika notice that Yō lower her hand slightly and she lean back a little bit to properly look at her face. Pleading blue eyes slowly peak from her hands that made Chika's heart skips a beat at the sight. "Chika-chan my heart won't be able to take it if we play again a-and stop whispering in my ear with that tone"

Chika blushed as she gently removed Yō's hand away from her face. "Idiot, Yo-chan! You are such a coward!" Chika reprimanded Yō before bumping their foreheads together. "You know, You-chan's lips were so sweet and I think I'm becoming addicted to its taste. Will you let me touch it again even without the Pocky… please?"

Yō's heart thump loudly in her chest as she try her best to steady her gaze at Chika's loving one. Yō felt like words would just ruin the moment so she just nodded shyly at Chika's bold request and meet those soft lips halfway through.

Both on their own little happy world, Chika and Yō didn't notice that while they were busy Riko was swimming in the pool of blood from all the sweetness.

**xX~*~Xx**

**Later that day**

"Yoshiko-chan want some pocky?"

"Sure. Thanks, Riri"

"Here you go~"

"… w-why are you giving me the one that is sticking in your mouth?!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everyone!( ・ω・)/ Its been a while since I started to write again that I'm struggling to get this one shot done thats why its waaay past the day it was supposed to be uploaded lol. Anyway for chikayou I have to get this story up no matter how late it is haha XD ahhh chikayou is just so good!!! We need more chikayou content!!  
> Once I get enough time I would try to write another one for chikayou day next month~ see ya guys and please review thanks!
> 
> Check out my twitter: https://twitter.com/HoshinaStella


End file.
